


Love Lost in the Snow

by Ashlex_in_pearl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Breaking canon, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love Story, Poetry, Tragedy, fixing the ship in a way that actually made sense, like really pre, pre frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlex_in_pearl/pseuds/Ashlex_in_pearl
Summary: There was one place he dared not venture. Arendelle. He was invisible, no one even knew who Jack Frost was. In this town, the snow and ice came from one place. Their Queen. A three part poem of lost love. And Ice.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a three part poem I wrote back in 2014 when everyone was really big on the Elsa/Jack Frost pairing. It never really made sense to me since the stories didn't really seem to connect, but god do I love the dynamic. The poem is unedited from what was published on ff.net because I think it was the best it could have been at the time, and honestly I'm still really proud of it. And because the poem rhymes ABAB and that was hard enough to write at the time, I don't want to mess with the formula younger me worked hard on. Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also Frozen 2 wasn't even a concept, so like... Put all of that out of your mind. It doesn't exist here.

There once was a tale, of a spirit of snow,  
Who fell in love with a queen.  
Her heart of ice, his skin of cold,  
Their love lost in between.

Neither one sure how they came to be,  
Their powers of frost, a gift or curse?  
For them both, they come to see,  
In life, there is much worse.

In Arendelle, the tale began,  
Just as the snow began to fall.  
With it brought a mysterious man,  
Who no one saw at all.

It was uncommonly cold, so the people say,  
Too soon were the warm days gone.  
But still they rejoiced, for on this day,  
Their princess had turned one.

The man heard the people talk, listening to their stories,  
His curiosity rising.  
He hurried off to the castle, leaving behind him, flurries,  
To find what they found interesting.

The castle was white, and coated in frost,  
"Something you don't see everyday," the man remarked.  
He walked inside, too quickly lost,  
Regretting his mission he had embarked.

What about this place had drawn his attention?  
Why did he need to come inside?  
It may have been best to move on, his first intention,  
His time, he had no need to bide.

With a sigh, he retraced his steps,  
Hoping he'd find his way out.  
When suddenly, something did perplex,  
And make him turn about.

A single snowflake, pure and white,  
Blew past him from the open door.  
It was beautiful, glimmering in the light,  
But, perplexed him even more.

It wasn't he who had created it,  
So where had it come from?  
He peeked inside, and there did sit,  
A baby girl, on the floor, sucking on her thumb.

The man couldn't help but smile,  
Watching the young girl play.  
Still he thought, all the while,  
How did she become this way?

Her hair was white as winter snow,  
Her skin as fair as well,  
Her eyes of blue looked to and fro,  
As another snowflake fell.

As the man did draw near,  
The girl had turned his way.  
For some reason, he froze in fear,  
To find where her eyes did lay.

She seemed to stare straight at him,  
But made no sudden sound.  
All she did was smile on a whim,  
As the man looked 'round.

No one else came in the door,  
He thought, "Can she really see me?"  
As he knelt in front, her eyes flicked once more,  
To where he bent his knee.

She simply giggled, smiling brightly,  
As he brushed a snowflake above,  
As the snowfall began, she moved up slightly,  
But her balance was lost among.

The man quickly caught the child,  
Holding her as he sat on the floor.  
"You should really be more careful," he said as he smiled.  
The girl giggling once more.

Then voices came,  
From out in the hall, they grew near.  
Quickly, he placed the girl down, just the same,  
Hesitant, unclear.

Just then, a man and woman entered the room,  
The girl smiling in response.  
They smiled, "Elsa, how you drive away our gloom!"  
The invisible man smiling nonce.

"Elsa..." he whispered to himself,  
"It's a beautiful name for you."  
The girl smiled at him, herself,  
"I should tell you my name too."

"My name is Jack,"  
He told the young girl.  
Then, just before he turned his back,  
He winked, "One day, I'll show you the world."

With a final farewell, the man flew off,  
His introduction on deaf ears.  
Despite the lonely times, he was content enough,  
To watch that girl through the years.


	2. Middle

As Jack lingered in that small town,

To watch that mysterious girl grow.

He found no more reason to frown,

No more mystery in the snow.

Life made sense to him,

Here, he was at peace.

Though, the one thing that still troubled him,

No one saw him in that place.

Jack sighed, as he sat in the square,

Wondering just what it might take.

Why was it that not a soul saw him there?

Could he have made some mistake?

He had spent endless nights,

Talking to the man in the moon.

Why was he here? Was this life worth the fights?

He hoped he'd have his answer soon.

He heard a pair of giggles from the open door,

Watching as the two princesses ran by.

"Little late to be up, don't you think?" Jack smiled more.

He followed them, after one last glance at the sky.

He watched the girls, as they danced and played,

Snowflakes falling all around.

He considered joining in their merriment, but behind the door he stayed,

As the tragic end ensued and the room froze to the ground.

Time went on again,

But the girls were never together.

The younger, Anna, tried hard to reach out, in vain.

Her sister Elsa, shut away forever.

Jack felt for the girl, as he watched Elsa from outside.

They were both so lonely and afraid.

But when he tried to reach out to her, the ice erupted inside,

Her fear never swayed.

"She's just like me," Jack told himself,

As he sat upon her window sill, she paced her room.

"I don't know how I'd handle it, myself,"

He glanced in the window, "Trapped all alone with my gloom."

She seldom left her icy prison

The last time was to see her parents off to sea.

To a neighboring kingdom, where a situation has arisen,

Returning in just 2 weeks.

Then suddenly, Jack had a plan,

As he watched them leave.

The trip would be rough, maybe he could lend a hand,

To safely get them across the sea.

He followed them to their ship,

And even further out to sea.

"Why was I worried? They couldn't have had a better trip!"

Jack grinned as he held onto the sail, grateful how easy it seemed to be!

In his excitement, he flew the drafts on ahead,

Stirring up some quells on the water.

He wanted to bring some life to the sea so dead,

It seemed no fun with waves so much softer.

But Jack couldn't predict how the sea would react,

No idea it would take a turn for the worse.

As he stirred up the squalls, ignoring the fact,

That the waves swallowed the ship like a curse.

Jack retreated, horrified by his own actions,

Returning to the town as quick as he could.

Word had reached them of the oceans actions,

Devastation rocked the small world.

Jack wandered the town frantically,

"I'm sorry! This all my fault! What have I done...?"

But no one saw him, heard him, engulfed in the tragedy,

Jack fell to his knees, left to his sadness all alone.

The funeral came and went quick,

Only one princess present through the ceremony.

Jack stood beside her, in place of her sister who played sick.

As he watched her cry, he once again gave his testimony.

"It's my fault, Anna," Jack's guilt overtook him,

"I should have just stayed behind."

But never once did she look up at him,

Nothing but air she would find.

Jack took off, to himself he advised,

A gust blowing after him.

Anna looked up, almost surprised,

To see nothing but the wind.

Jack stopped by Elsa's room, one last time,

But through the window it was blurry.

With much dismay, he tapped three times,

And wrote in the frost, "I'm sorry."


	3. End

As the icy winds blow,

Time continued to creep on.

Arendelle continued to grow,

And Jack stayed gone.

He made a vow to never return,

For fear he might mess up worse.

But on this day, the strongest yearn,

Caused him to change his course.

On his way to the pyramids to cause some trouble,

A chilling breeze blew his way.

He knew where it came from, but still was there no hustle,

To return to that town on the bay.

Ignoring the chill he pressed onward,

Taking his mind off that place.

But the longer he ignored it, the more he felt like a coward,

Trying to avoid his own fate.

Reluctantly, and yet curious still,

He returned to Arendelle.

Standing on a treetop, he could sense the thrill,

A certain feeling he couldn't place or tell.

"You've changed," he said with a smile

As he proceeded into the streets.

"40, 50 years is such a long while,

Still, it flew by like it were weeks."

Jack sighed, as he walked his lonely road,

Watching his feet leave bits of frost behind.

As he reached the end, the path finally showed,

The castle he had hoped not to find.

The chilling breeze which brought him here,

Still pulled him ahead.

Hesitating, he followed it near,

Floating up past the flower bed.

The gust led him to a window,

One he remembered well.

It belonged to the one who was always alone,

And she was still alone from what he could tell.

The window cracked, his slipped inside,

Bringing his gust, blowing everything away.

"Whoa, whoa!" a voice cried,

As she rushed to close the window again.

"She looks like Anna," Jack said with a grin,

"Seems as clumsy too."

The young girl gathered the things she dropped, when,

The door opened to two.

An older man beside a young boy looked frantic,

"Gisselle you need to hurry!"

The young girl gasped, dropping paper and fabric,

And ran out with them, her face full of worry.

Jack couldn't help but frown,

Something must be terribly wrong.

He started to follow out the door, glancing around,

Following them not for long.

The room they ran into was surrounded servants,

The atmosphere heavy with sadness.

But Jack froze when he heard the urgent,

"Miss Elsa won't survive the night. How could this happen?"

Jack felt weak in the knees,

And an overwhelming desire to scream in pain.

He realized then, why he couldn't ignore the breeze,

As her life began to drain.

Jack pushed past through to the room,

Walking inside the open door.

Around the bed, Anna and her family, filled with gloom,

In the bed, Elsa looked lively no more.

"Aunt Elsa, please," Gisselle began to cry,

"Don't leave us all alone!"

Elsa simply smiled, still a twinkle in her eye,

And said, "You will be fine on your own."

Anna was perched on the edge by her sister,

Keeping a smile despite her tears.

"Tell us the story again," she said just above a whisper,

"Its kept you so lively all these years."

Elsa smiled and sighed,

her eyes lighting up again.

"Years ago, when Arendelle was young, there was a guide.

One who was not from this plane."

Jack moved closer so he could hear,

As Elsa looked to the boy and girl,

"He gave us strength in the worst times, keeping near,

So that when we needed him, he'd hear even the quietest snarl."

The boy and girl were interested, leaning close,

Jack too, standing over their heads.

Elsa smiled, "When I was young, he gave me powers that most

Imagine would rip them to shreds."

Elsa looked up to the ceiling,

Trying to imagine that day.

"Though I was young, I remember the feeling.

And the force which made him stay."

Gisselle smiled, imagining it as well,

She asked, "What was his name?"

Elsa shook her head, "I couldn't tell.

He never told me when he came."

Elsa sighed, "Through the years he was there,

I saw him out the corner of my eye.

But then one day, he disappeared.

And darkness fell on my sky."

Jack held his breath, could it be he?

After all this time, did she see him?

Or was it just a fantasy,

Something she made up to cheer herself on a whim?

Anna smiled, her hand on Elsa's shoulder,

"Tell them about the last moment."

Elsa sighed, as she had before,

And seemed she wished to repent.

"We should let her rest, Anna," the older man spoke up.

Anna was reluctant, but agreed.

She kissed her sisters head, just on top,

"Sleep easy, Elsa," she said.

Jack leaned back against the wall,

Watching as they all walked out.

This was it, the end of it all.

And his last chance, without a doubt.

Elsa laid her head back,

Staring at the ceiling, dejected.

She couldn't see him, not even Jack,

It was just as he suspected.

Jack stepped forward, "Elsa, can you hear me?"

He prayed she would answer.

But she didn't, closing her eyes she couldn't see.

Jack simply paced the room with the patience of a dancer.

"There has to be a way," he thought aloud,

"I… I have to make her believe."

The thought struck him through his shroud,

He grinned and pushed up his sleeve.

"I know just what to do!"

He cried as he held his hand up over his head.

With a flick of his wrist, it began to snow,

A cold, white blanket covering the bed.

One gentle flake floated down,

Landing on Elsa's nose.

She opened her eyes, "What's going on?"

She said, brushing the snow off of her clothes.

Jack smiled as he sat at the end of the bed,

"Come on, we can have a little fun, right?"

Elsa looked right at him, as it came into her head,

"It's you," she whispered, "With hair so white."

Jack was surprised, not expecting it to work out,

He quickly stood and moved closer to her.

"You… you can see me?" he asked "No doubt?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes, as it were,

I remember you, all those years ago.

And now… you've come back."

Jack smiled, "I did tell you, you know.

My name… my name is Jack."

Elsa sighed, smiling brighter than she had before,

As she laid her head back down.

"Jack… the hero of my lore…

And the love to keep away… my frown..."

As she closed her eyes, the snow stopped,

The glow faded from the room.

Jack waited, as her voice dropped,

But he realized all too soon.

"Sh… She's gone," he whispered,

Unable to hold back his tears.

He never knew he could cry as he whimpered,

Falling to his knees, he faced his biggest fear.

He had to go, before he broke down completely,

But knew he had to leave a message.

In the snow, still on the bed, he wrote clearly,

The final sign of his presence.

_A face I shall not forget,_

_A heart that could have been mine._

_I will carry this, the day we finally met,_

_Until the end of time._

_-Jack_


End file.
